A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The turbine section includes a drive turbine mechanically connected to the fan section through a speed change mechanism, such as a planetary gear system, to allow the drive turbine to rotate at a faster speed than the fan section. The variation in speed between the drive turbine and the fan section improves the efficiency of the gas turbine engine.